<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-Shot Stories for my Good Friend by ChippsnCrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726896">One-Shot Stories for my Good Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippsnCrack/pseuds/ChippsnCrack'>ChippsnCrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippsnCrack/pseuds/ChippsnCrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my friend, Bigsimp09</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One-Shot Stories for my Good Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsimp09/gifts">Bigsimp09</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my friend, Bigsimp09</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baking for Valentimes had always been tricky on you. You couldn't really cook and had a 25% chance of not burning the house down again, but this time you were determined to do it all from scratch, your Valentines was SUPERRR special this year. It needed to be perfect and you did it</p><p>You put all the ingredients together without a single egg shell going in, you didn't make a cloud of flour, didn't add 5 cups more baking soda than you should. This time, these chocolate chipp cookies would be perfect...</p><p>You taste the batter just to make sure</p><p>.<br/>
..<br/>
...</p><p> </p><p>It<br/>
Was<br/>
GREATTTT</p><p>But now you need more, it's just so good... TO good. You taste more batter</p><p> </p><p>And more batter</p><p> </p><p>And more</p><p>....</p><p>Until it was all gone, you swore you didn't eat THAT much</p><p>...Maybe you did</p><p>It's already time for Fresh to come over for the Valentines you planned together. It wasn't going to be anything special, just a lazy day on the couch, but now you had no cookies and no time to remake the batch</p><p> </p><p> - DING DONGGG -</p><p> </p><p>AND there goes your doorbell. That's Fresh</p><p>No one deliveres anything on Valentimes</p><p>Quickly you got to the door, your hair a mess and no cookies. He laughed a bit at you appearance before offering his small bouquet of flowers</p><p>"What happened to those rad cookies ya promised lil ol mee" Fresh ask immediately<br/>
You showed him the empty bowl in shame<br/>
"They gone"<br/>
Fresh just collapsed on the ground there and you went down with him<br/>
"they were life, bro"<br/>
"I know Freshh. they could've been baked"<br/>
"and now the world is in despair"</p><p>Fresh's socket widen, as if he suddenly had the best idea ever<br/>
"YA GOT ANY OF THOSE RADICAL INGREDIENTS LEFT, CHICA?"</p><p>Quickly understanding you re-brought up the recipe saved on your phone and showed him the ingredients. You worked in perfect harmony, creating 10x the amount of what was on the recipe. Sure you'd be tired when you finished, but who doesn't like making homemade cookies together. And when they are fresh out the oven</p><p>Mannn<br/>
Your stomach grumbled thinking about how delicious they'd be and Fresh laughed as he put the next tray in the oven</p><p>"Hold on a little longer, Bra. These radical things are almost done. Actually you go ahead, I'll finish up"</p><p>Not questioning Fresh, you went to the living room and flopped on the couch. Grabbing the remote, you turned on one of your favorites, Fresh Prince, you settled into the cushions and pillows scattered on your couch. Fresh ported in and passed you a cookie</p><p> </p><p>It was now rainbowfied</p><p> </p><p>Not questioning it, you eagerly took a bite into the cookie</p><p>It was still warm, but not enough to burn your mouth. The chocolate melted into it, making the most delicious cookie you've ever tasted and you could tell Fresh liked it too because he had 5 more stuffed into his mouth</p><p>Taking a napkin, you wipe the smeared chocolate off his face and he points to your face. Trying to get the piece of chocolate stuck there was hard, so he wipe it off with his phalange and just nommed the piece</p><p>Laughing at both of your flushed faces, you turned to the tv. Munching and cuddling in the comfort of pillows was the most relaxing thing all day</p><p>Before you feel asleep, Fresh Chuu~~ your forehead and bid you goodnight as he leaned back to allow you move room to get comfy. Snuggling in with him, you both fell asleep with cookie crumbs everywhere and your show in the background</p><p> </p><p>Waking up to his face was what you expected, but not his face staring at YOURSSS. You both flushed as you looked a different way. </p><p>He drapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to the back of your head<br/>
"Morning Bae"<br/>
Hugging his arms you groaned at having to wake up and do stuff. He continued to press small kisses to your head before you turned back to him with an extremely made face. That didn't stop him from kissing you nose</p><p>His smug smile taunted you</p><p>His glasses were off, making it worse</p><p>Pouting you just hid your head in his chest. He laughed and brought his hands into your hair, quietly humming a melody as he combed through it. Pulling you away from hiding your face in the crook of his neck, he raised you to be eyelevel with you</p><p>"I love you so much Boo" gently smilingly he kissed between your eyes</p><p>He hugged you and hummed a almost recognizable tune<br/>
Your hand wiggled out of his grasp and pet the side of his head<br/>
"I love you too Fresh"<br/>
He felt your hand go limp as morning sleepiness lulled you back into a slumber</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In all honesty, this drab was written in under a hour as a made up bedtime story for my friend. It was fun to write and see their reactions to everything. It's probably NOT the best you've seen, but I wrote this for a friend who convince me to share...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>